shinobi_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Villages
Getting Started As stated in the opening mission statement on the home page of this wiki, this RP takes place 100 years after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. It is centered around the lives of the shinobi within the Five Great Shinobi Nations. (This Story Has Room for Expansion with time but for now, there will only be a handful of villages-- the Five Great Nations. Each of the 5 Nations will be granted a Kage as the smaller villages will be granted a Satoosa-- or Village Head-- as per Manga/Anime tradition) Konohagaure: The Hidden Leaf Village Konohagakure is the Hidden Shinobi Village which exists in the Land of Fire in the Naruto Universe. As a member of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, the Hidden Leaf Village has a Kage for a VIllage Leader. The Kage of Konohagakure is referred to as the "Hokage". Overlooking the village is a large mountainous monument-- The Hokage Stone Faces-- which serve as a tribute to the Kage of past eras in the Naruto Universe. In this RP, the current Hokage will be the Seventh Hokage. Shinobi from this village are carriers of the "Will of Fire", which is the ideal that Love is the key to Peace. The Current Hokage: Kirigakure: The Hidden Mist Village ~See Main Article~ Kirigakure is the Hidden Shinobi Village which exists in the Land of Water in the Naruto Universe. As a member of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Kirigakure has a Kage for a Village Leader. The Kage of Kirigakure is referred to as the "Mizukage". The Hidden Mist Village was once known for being the "Village of the Bloody Mist" because of their brutal graduation rituals and the brutality and ruthlessness of their shinobi. Though the Era of the Bloody Mist has come and gone, nothing can stop the roots of the Bloody Mist from manifesting in some of their new generation. The Current Mizukage: Sunagakure: The Hidden Sand Village Sunagakure is the Hidden Shinobi Village which exists in the Land of Wind in the Naruto Universe. As a member of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Sunagakure has a Kage for a Village Leader. The Kage of Sunagakure is referred to as the "Kazekage". The Hidden Sand Village's landscape is an oasis in the midst of an extremely large desert in the Land of Wind. Because of the harsh landscape, desert storms outside of the village gates come quite commonly and breezy weather is common inside the village. The Shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village have been raised with the philosophy since its inception to put the importance of the mission above all else. This is a trait that has slowly begun to fade away with the sealing of bonds between shinobi. The Current Kazekage: Kumogakure: The Hidden Cloud Village Kumogakure is the Hidden Shinobi Village which exists in the Land of Lightning in the Naruto Universe. As a member of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Kumogakure has a Kage for a Village Leader. The Kage of Kumogakure is referred to as the "Raikage". The Hidden Cloud Village is a village that is carved and built into the mountainous territory of the Land of Lightning. This gives the village its namesake by actually being hidden in the clouds. The Shinobi of this village are known for their exceptional skills in Kenjutsu-- a trait which gives them their habit of teaching their Genin-Level shinobi how to utilize Kenjutsu while other villages teach their Genin other means of fighting. Those of the Hidden Cloud Village's political cabinet are given Code Names that refer to a letter in the alphabet from A to E. This is a symbol of their pride in their village and their pride as a solidified political unit. The Current Raikage: Iwagakure: The Hidden Stone Village Iwagakure is the Hidden Shinobi Village which exists in the Land of Earth in the Naruto Universe. As a member of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, Iwagakure has a Kage for a Village Leader. The Kage of Iwagakure is referred to as the "Tsuchikage". This village is located in the mountainous area deep within the Land of Earth. Throughout the years, Iwagakure has stayed to itself to take care of internal affairs. Despite this, however, this has not stopped Iwagakure from instigating most of the negative major military movements of the Naruto Series. This may or may not be the case now. It depends on the new Tsuchikage. The Current Tsuchikage: Category:Information Category:Villages